


infestation in my mind's imagination

by mindspiil



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindspiil/pseuds/mindspiil
Summary: Josh had no idea about the being possessing Tyler's mind.





	infestation in my mind's imagination

The empty Ohio street resembled a peaceful painting, with the only sound being Josh's steps through the snow .  He wasn't  extremely  thrilled about having to go to the supermarket during this weather . It was Tyler's turn to go shopping, but he retreated into his room last evening saying he didn't feel well. Josh didn't know the deeper reason behind Tyler's mood swings. Over the few months they'd known each other, he learned Tyler is the type of person who opens up when he feels ready. Josh didn't want to push, so he would make sure Tyler knew he was there for him. This time Tyler said he needed to rest.

When Josh finally stepped inside their house and took off his jacket, a wave of coldness washed over him. He placed the groceries next to the wall and glanced down the hallway. He rubbed his eyes as an attempt to focus, but it still seemed as if colour disappeared out of the room.

Josh walked over to Tyler's room and knocked. "Hey, I'm home." Silence.

He grabbed the doorknob and  quickly  moved his hand away. It  was covered  in a thin layer of ice. "What?" He frowned and grabbed it again, opening the door. Josh saw his friend looking out of the window, with a red beanie on. Ice trails sprawled across the floor towards Tyler's feet.

"Tyler? It's freezing in here, what's going on?" Josh wrapped his arms around himself as an attempt to gain some warmth.

Tyler turned around and looked at Josh with a red glow in his irises. "Why are you here?" He spat with a voice deeper than usual.

Josh felt like his throat twisted into a knot. "I'm here to check up on you?"

Tyler stepped towards him and tilted his head. "Oh, you think I actually care. Interesting." 

Josh took a step back and felt the icy wall press against his back. "Tyler, are you okay?"

"Do you believe I need you? How could you be so foolish?" His fingers  were stained  black. "You're  just  a loser that I was too nice to reject." He  loosely  wrapped his hand around Josh's neck and Josh almost lost the strength that kept him on his feet.

"Stop!" Josh said as loud as he could and Tyler suddenly winced, stumbling back. The ice retracted and Josh leaned against the wall,  barely  managing to steady his breath.

Tyler looked around the room in panic and pulled off his beanie. "Josh, please, don’t listen to him-" 

"To who, Tyler?” Josh snapped. “Who are you talking about?"

Tyler gulped and sat down on his bed. He covered his face with trembling hands and let out a sob. Josh walked over to the opposite side of the room and sat down on the desk chair.

"What was that?"

"I’m so fucking sorry. I tried to stop-" Tyler’s voice cracked and he leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"What happened? You looked possessed." 

Tyler glanced at him and wiped off tears with his hand. "You’ll hate me."

"I need an explanation."

Tyler picked up the beanie and looked at it with disgust. "His name is Blurryface. I don’t know where he came from but he’s been with me for as long as I remember. Every negative thought, every doubt, it all comes from him. He’s constant background noise." Tyler squeezed his eyes shut. "I can ignore him most of the time, but sometimes he’s too loud. I’m scared of doing anything besides locking myself in here and hoping it passes soon. It doesn't always work and he becomes so loud that I drown in his voice and he breaks through." Tyler looked over at Josh and he noticed the red glare was gone.

"This is why I didn’t say anything. Because I know how people like me  are treated . But I swear, it's not me. I'd never hurt you. I know everyone says we're monsters and that people should stay away from us. It's  just  that, when I met you, he was the quietest than ever before. I thought that he finally disappeared." Tyler stood up. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don’t want me around anymore. I can leave as soon as you want."

"I'm not kicking you out," Josh looked up at him. "I know the rumors, Tyler.  I don't think  it's your fault but I didn't expect that. It was terrifying."

"He drained my energy and took over. I thought I could stop him."

"How are you controlling him right now? There must be something you can do." 

Tyler dropped his gaze towards the floor. "It depends. If  I feel  confident enough, I can forget he's there. It's dangerous when I'm vulnerable because it gives him power. Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to lose you.  I don't think  I'll be able to take you being so distant."

Josh walked over to Tyler and wrapped his hands around him. "I'm here, okay? I want to help you. You don't deserve to go through that alone."

Tyler nodded and hugged him back. "I don't want to be a burden."

"I care about you. We'll figure something out."

Tyler pulled back and forced a weak smile. "Thank you."


End file.
